


Going the Extra Mile

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Slash, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Going the Extra Mile

"I need you to keep an eye on Potter," Snape said. He hated that he had to approach the ghost but he didn't have many he trusted in Gryffindor. 

Certainly not the werewolf.

"Why should I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, agree to this request?" he replied haughtily. 

Snape had one card yet to play to convince him.

"I might speak with the Baron." 

Snape smirked when he saw the ghost's eyes widen, the eagerness on his face apparent.

"He hasn't spoken to me in _ages_." 

Snape tried not to roll his eyes. 

Lovesick ghosts would be the death of him.


End file.
